Blood Rose
by blackfeatherangel
Summary: Angel, so creatively named for her kind, is lost, and horribly alone. She was cursed by another creatively named product, angelicon, a poison that kills most angels, except her. Instead she's trapped as a child, and finds herself feeling empty and alone.
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid cold..." A young girl mumbles as she falls backwards into the snow. She was cold, tired, and injured, badly injured. She looks at her arm, it's covered in blood, torn up from a fight she had just escaped. She looks at her wings, once white they are now stained with her own blood, and the blood of of her attacker. She sighs and looks up at the falling snow. She couldn't fly, her wings were broken and needed a while longer to heal. So she'd be out here in the freezing snow, turning into an icicle while she waits to be able to reach the next town. "This is such a horrible day." She sighs.

"What happened?" She frowns, then sits up. Out of the snow walks a man in a black outfit. The girl frowns and scoots away.

"A-a fight..."

"I see that." The man walks over and kneels in front of the girl, his red eyes confirming her suspicions.

"You're a demon." He smirks.

"And you are an angel." He takes off his coat. "One who shouldn't be out here." He wraps his coat around the girl, making her blush slightly.

"I-I'm just trying to g-get to the next town..." She mumbles. She was surprised by his kindness, especially after what she had just gone through.

"I suppose I have time to help you." He picks her up, making her blush more.

"Wh-what... wh-why...?" She wraps her arms around his neck to keep from falling out of his arms, and is curiously looking into his eyes. He smiles.

"Normally I wouldn't help an angel, however, you seem interesting to me." She smirks, then rests her head on his shoulder.

"If you say so..."

"Why are you trusting me?"

"What choice do I have? besides..." She sniffs. "You don't smell disgusting like most demons... you smell nice..." He smirks.

"Well then, this shouldn't be too bad for you." He walks away, heading to the next town where he takes the girl to a small hotel. He pays for the night for her, then takes her up to a room where he sets the girl on a bed. Her wings had healed enough to be hidden away, and he bloody arm was hidden under the coat. "There, now, let me see your arm." She holds her arm out for him. "I see. Must have been some fight."

"Yes." She looks out a window at the falling snow. "I'm not sure what happened to make it occur, however, it did..." She looks back at the demon. He smiles, then licks some blood off her hand. She blushes slightly, but doesn't pull away.

"If only humans could be so sweet." He smiles. "You'll be fine. Rest for now." He stands and goes to leave.

"Wait! your coat!"

"Keep it for now. But take good care of it. I may find a need for it whenever we next meet." He walks out of the room, leaving her alone again.

"Alright..." She looks at the warm coat and smiles. "I'll take care of it until then." She closes her eyes and allows herself to fall asleep for a little while...

"Come on, the coat is worth a fortune!" A shop owner yells as a young girl. She shakes her head as she walks out of the store, her golden and crimson hair gently waving with the motion.

"this coat belongs to either I or the man who gave it to me. No one else may have it." She pulls the coat tighter over herself. It was clearly too big for her, too tall anyways, but it just allowed for her to wrap herself up and keep warm.

"Come on!" The girl walks out of the shop, then sighs. She was in London, looking around the shops. She knew something had drawn her here, but she wasn't sure what it could be. She sighs, then runs her fingers through her hair.

"Who is that?" Alois looks out his coach window and sees the girl. She looked to be near his age, and she was beautiful. "Wow!" He smiles, then opens the door and jumps out, running to the girl. Claud sighs and pulls over, then follows his young master. "Hello!" Alois smiles as he runs up to the girl. "My name is Alois Trancy!"

"Oh, uh, hello." She smiles shyly at him.

"What is your name?"

"Angel."

"I believe it." He smiles. "You are so beautiful. You should return to my mansion with me."

"Oh, uh..." She is about to respond when she sees Claud. As he gets closer to her he realizes she's very familiar to him. "I'm sorry, but no." She tries to walk away, but Alois follows her.

"Please! You must! I've never seen anyone like you before!"

"I can't."

"You must!"

"Leave her alone." They look over to see Ciel walking up to the group. He had seen Alois running to Angel when he was in a store, and had come out to aid the girl.

"Ciel!" Alois smiles.

"Leave her alone Alois." Sebastian walks up behind Ciel, and instantly Angel smiles. He looks at her, surprised by her reaction, then he smiles back.

"Hello again my dear."

"Sebastian, do you know her?" Ciel frowns.

"Yes, I d..." He's cut off as she practically tackles him.

"Wonderful! This must be why I felt a need to visit London!" She buries her head in his chest. Sebastian sighs.

"Yes, well, please try to keep control of yourself." She blushes and backs off.

"Um, s-sorry."

"Well, since you two know each other, perhaps she should come with us Sebastian." She smiles at Ciel.

"Really? That would be wonderful."

"Come on then." Ciel walks away, Sebastian and Angel right behind. As they walk questions pop into Ciels mind. He waits a short while, but finally his curiosity gets the better of him. "So, what is your name?"

"Angel." Sebastian chuckles.

"Something funny?" He looks back at Sebastian, who shakes his head. "How do you two know each other?"

"Well..." She sighs, then smiles. "I was attacked when I was younger, but got away. When Sebastian found me I was exhausted and in pain. He helped me out, and gave me this coat." She tightens the coat around herself.

"I see. Sebastian, you never told me about this before."

"It was before your time young master." Angel walks close to Sebastian. He drapes an arm over her shoulders, making her blush and giggle.

"Why were you attacked?" Angel frowns. She looks up at Sebastian for help. She didn't think he wanted her to explain who, or rather, what she was. Ciel looks back when she takes too long to respond. "Well?"

"Well..."

"CIEL!" Lizzy runs over and tackles Ciel. "Ciel! Hi! I can't believe I found you!"

"Lizzy! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Paula and I were out shopping!" Lizzy smiles as Paula finally walks up.

"Hello." Paula smiles. Lizzy then looks over at Angel.

"Ciel, who is that?"

"Oh, uh..." Ciel looks back. "She's..."

"She's a new maid." Sebastian smiles. "A friend of mine who was looking for a job."

"Oh!" Lizzy smiles and walks over to Angel. She smiles shyly, and tightens the coat around herself. "I like your coat!" Lizzy smiles. "Can I try it on?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Angel hesitates, but finally takes off the coat, revealing her slim body, and her strange choice of clothing. She was wearing black slacks and a red long-sleeved shirt.

"Oh, wow! Where are you from?" Lizzy smiles. "I've never seen a girl dressed like a boy before!" Angel frowns.

"I am not dressed like a boy! And I'm from America."

"America? Wow! How do you know Sebastian then?"

"Before I met the young master I traveled a bit. And it so happened I found myself in America for a short while." Sebastian smiles.

"Wow!" Angel holds the coat out to Lizzy. She happily takes it and puts it on. She tries to wear it properly, hands in sleeves and such, but it's clearly not her size. She giggles. "Why do you have such a thing?"

"It was a gift." Angel takes the coat back and wraps it around herself, again hiding her body in its fabric.

"You're so wonderful! And your hair is so pretty! You have to let me play with you sometime!" Lizzy giggles.

"Play?" Angel smiles nervously.

"Miss, we need to get going." Paula smiles.

"Oh alright." Lizzy hugs Ciel again, then takes off running. She looks back to wave. "Bye Ciel!"

"Miss!" Paula runs after her. Angel sighs, then smiles up at Sebastian. He smiles back.

"Alright, Sebastian, lets finish the shopping then head home. And it seems Angel will need a new outfit."

"I'm not wearing a maid outfit." Angel frowns. "Are you kidding?"

"Why not?"

"I despise dresses and skirt. They irritate me."

"I'm sure we can find something." Ciel sighs. He had more questions, but he would leave them for another day. When they return to Ciel's mansion Angel is shown a room. From there she is shown a room where Sebastian sets up a mirror, then grabs a few things to take measurements. Angel stands still, blushing. When he finishes he smiles at her.

"Tell me, what would you do if I forced you into a normal maid outfit?"

"Slap you." She glares at Sebastian for suggesting he would do such a thing to her.

"Well then, we'll see what I come up with for you..." He looks at the numbers he wrote down. "Angel, why are you still a child?"

"What? Oh..." She looks in the mirror.

"I met you, what was that, 1,000 years ago. And yet you are a child still. I'm curious." He looks at her. She sighs. It was true. She looked like she was 14 or 15.

"Sebastian, have you heard of Angelicon?" He nods.

"Of course."

"Do you know what happened to all of it?"

"Yes, it was given to an angel who was immune to its poison."

"Do you know what it did to that angel?"

"No." She looks at him, then back at the mirror.

"It stopped her from aging anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

"Angel! Come out here!" Ciel orders.

"No! and if you dare to send Sebastian in then so help me Ciel Phantomhive I will make you regret it!" Ciel sighs, then looks at Sebastian. He couldn't help but smirk. He had made some maid outfits for Angel, and had forced her into one of them. However he was then called by Ciel for a few minutes, and in that time Angel had locked the door and was trying to get the outfit off. Unfortunatly Sebastian had planned for that, and she couldn't get the bow in the back untied.

"Sebastian, bring her out."

"Are you sure? I think she'll be upset."

"Just do it." Sebastian smirks. He quickly unlocks the door and walks in. A pillow hits him in the face.

"Get out!"

"alright." Sebastian quickly walks over, picks up Angel, and walks out. She freaks out and squirms, but eventually gives up. She's set down in front of Ciel. He blushes when he sees her. She was in a slim red and black outfit, with white bows and laces. it showed off her figure, in Angel's opinion too much. She was blushing and glaring at a wall.

"I hate you Sebastian." She mumbles. He chuckles.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No you aren't." Ciel coughs.

"W-well, it looks like you're ready to work. Sebastian will tell you what to do." Ciel walks away, the image of Angel stuck in his mind.

"I hate you."

"Come now, why don't you go help prepare dinner?" She glares at him, then goes to head down to the kitchen. When Sebastian also turns to leave Angel runs back to her room. She almost makes it, but Sebastian wraps an arm around her waist, catching her, and pulls her into his arms. She blushes badly, then looks down. "Angel..." He gently grabs on of her hands with his free one, then raises it to his lips. He closes his eyes. "Perhaps I should find a punishment for you, should you disobey."

"Nothing worth doing comes to mind." She quietly says.

"We shall see. Now please, behave yourself."

"I am. you're the one being cruel to me."

"Do you expect anything less of me?"

"...No, i suppose I don't."

"Well then..." He kisses her wrist. "Go ahead and head to the kitchen then. I'll join you later." He lets her go, then leaves. Angel sighs, then looks at her wrist. She blushes more, then finally heads to the kitchen, deciding she'll just destroy her new clothes later. When she gets down there the bardroy looks at her, the his jaw drops.

"Oye! Who are you?"

"My name is angel..." She looks around. "I'm supposed to help with the dinner."

"Ahh, well, here." He hands her some fruits and vegetables. "Why don't you cut these up while I get the meat ready?"

"alright." She smiles and grabs a knife. He turns around to look at the meat. After a few moments he turns back and is surprised to see Angel making a final cut on the final vegetable.

"Woah! How..."

"It isn't hard." She smiles. "i could show you how to do it sometime."

"Oh, uh, sure." She smiles, then looks at the meat.

"Is that seasoned?"

"Huh? Oh, i guess i forgot that."

"you musn't!" She grabs some spices and herbs out of the cupboards, then grabs the slab of beef. "Here, let me see it." She quickly cuts the beef so excess fatis shaved off. Then she tosses up a seemingly random assortment of spices into the air. they fall onto the beef, and she kneeds them into the meat. Then she takes the shaved fat and, in thing slices, puts them back over the meat. she then sprinkles another lair of spices and such over the fat, and then smiles at Bardroy. "There. It should hopefully taste good enough for the young master."

"I haven't seen anyone prepare something like this before." He looks over the meat, surprised. Angel sets the oven, then puts the meat into it.

"It's not so unique. In america food like this is such a treat." She smiles.

"Wait, you're from America? Who are you?"

"I'm a new maid. Angel."

"Well, uh, welcome." He smiles. "You are a georgious one aren't you? Man, Sebastian knows how to find 'em." She smiles and grabs the vegetables and fruits, throwing them into respective bowls and pans.

"Thank you... Well, perhaps you could take a break. I believe I have this under control."

"alright. Are you sure though?"

"I'll be fine." She smiles. "Trust me."

"If you say so." He walks out to tell the others about the new maid. When Sebastian comes down he finds dinner ready to go. Angel glares at him, then turns her back to him, starting on dessert.

"What is with the sour face?" Sebastian walks over and places a hand on one of Angel's shoulders, then leans over her other one, his face now close to hers. "Smile a little for me, won't you?" She looks away.

"I despise this outfit. It's ridiculous. And far too revealing."

"I think you look magnificent." He kisses her cheek.

"I think I look like a fool." He kisses the top of her head.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He walks over to the food to look it over. "This wasn't the chosen dish."

"I liked mine better." Angel finishes the desserts, then puts them in a fridge.

"Well, I will serve this to the young master. We will need desserts soon."

"I'll bring them up later." Sebastian nods. He takes the food and heads upstairs. Angel looks down at her outfit, and her face is clearly disgusted.

"I can't stand this. I just might have to quit before I even really begin." She sighs, irritated. After a while she decides Ciel should be ready for dessert. She grabs the chocolate and strawberry parfait for Ciel and heads upstairs. She walks into the diningroom and over to Ciel. He looks at her and smiles slightly.

"What is this?"

"Your dessert." she smiles and sets it down in front of him. Ciel picks up his spoon and takes a bite.

"Well well Sebastian, her desserts can rival your own." Angel smiles.

"thank you very much." When Ciel is done he heads up to his work room to do some work. Angel follows Sebastian outside, though she grabs her coat quickly first. While they walk Angel looks up at the sky.

"Tell me what brought you to England."

"I'm not sure. I recently started exploring. You know, America can be so boring after so many years."

"I see." She tightens the coat around herself, glad that it hid her hideous outfit.

"Sebastian, you know, you can be very irritating."

"what? me?" He smirks.

"Yes, you." she frowns at him. "This outfit is horrible! Why would you do this to me?"

"It seemed like a good idea."

"It's a horrible idea." She sighs. "It's so uncomfortable! please, i need different clothes."

"You'll be fine." She sighs. "Come, lets head back inside." she nods and follows him back in. As soon as they walk in Ciel calls for both of them. They head up to his study.

"Angel, Sebastian, I know you two are not being totally honest with me." He looks at them. "I want the truth. Angel, who are you, and how do you know Sebastian?" Angel looks up at Sebastian, then sighs.

"Ciel..."

"Don't blame her." Sebastian smiles at Ciel. "It seemed unnecessary to elaborate the truth to you before."

"Well I want to know."

"Angel is, well, an angel." She smiles and nods, then curtsies.

"Angel Lovier."

"A-an angel?" Ciel blinks, surprised.

"Yes. I'm sorry I hid this Ciel." Angel sighs. "You see, i'm as old as Sebastian, however... I have some complications with my life. So I, as of late, have been placing my status as an angel behind me." She sighs. "I've been traveling this planet, trying to make myself relax."

"And you just so happen to come here... Now, how do you two know each other?" Anjell tightens the coat around herself.

"It was a long while ago, around 1,000 years ago I believe. I was attacked by a different demon, it was in the winter. He hurt me badly, and i ended up wandering in the snow. Sebastian found me, took me to a hotel, and left me his coat as a gift. I haven't seen him since then, until now."

"I see..." ciel sighs, then frowns. "Why are you a child?" Angel shakes her head.

"It's..."

"Tell me, now." Angel sighs.

"Alright... On earth, demons created a substance called angelicon. It's like catnip to demons. a sweet scent, and it tastes delicous to them. but to angels, it's poison. It kills them." She looks down. "There is one angel born with this poison naturally in her body. She's not just immune to it, but she produces it. Of course, unless an angel drinks her blood they won't be affected by it. So, when she was born, they got this brilliant idea. They gathered all of the angelicon there is and had the girl drink it. They figured either she'd die from overdose, or she'd be fine. Turns out she lived, but the amount of poison she drank increased the levels she produced, and it froze her in time..."

"So,this poison..." Ciel frowns.

"Yes, the poison is in me." She holds her wrist up to her mouth and bites. When the blood starts to drip out Sebastian's attention is suddenly drawn to her wrist. "See?" She looks at Sebastian, then sighs and holds her arm out to him. He takes it, then licks some of the blood before it drips off her arm. "Demons are drawn to me when I'm bleeding. The scent attracts them. And of course, some of them have tried to steal my blood to use to poison other angels." she looks at Sebastian, and so does Ciel.

"He reminds me of a vampire."

"Essentially thats what he is until I stop bleeding."

"Not totally true." Sebastian, though obviously hesitantly, pulls away from her wrist.

"Yes, well, that obviously takes an extreme amount of self control for you." Angel smirks. It was clear Sebastian wanted to continue to drink her blood, however he didn't want to appear out of control of himself.

"Alright, well, I'm satisfied. You may go." They both bow, then walk out. Angel looks at the blood about to drip off her wrist. She turns her arm slightly, and the blood slides down it. She looks at Sebastian.

"I take it you'd like to drink this." He doesn't respond. She holds her wrist out to him. "Might as well put my blood to good use." Sebastian hesitates, then licks the drips,cleaning her arm. Then he stops and smiles at her.

"This would be better done in privacy."

"Yes, it probably would." They return to Angel's new room and sit on her bed. Angel hands her arm over to Sebastian, and he happily takes it, and the blood. She watches him, slightly facinated. To her the poison, its smell, her blood, it was all normal, nothing special in any way. But to others it was important, be that good or bad. It just seemed both natureal and strangeto her at the same time. "You really enjoy my blood, don't you?" He nods, not wanting to pull away. "S-Sebastian..." He pulls away and looks at her. She blushes. "S-since you... you enjoy my blood so much, i-i suppose, i-if you want to, y-you could drink it wh-whenever you like." She smiles shyly. Sebastian smiles. He leans over and gently kisses Angel, making her blush.

"How generous of you my sweet." He then holds her wrist to his mouth and bites into it. Angel winces, but doesn't fight. Instead she merely watches him drink, overjoyed by the sudden display of affection...

"Here..." Sebastian smiles. He had finally stopped drinking Angel's blood, and it had become very late. Now Angel needed help out of her outfit. Sebastian moves her hair away from her back, then unties his intricate bow that held the outfit on her. Angel hugs the front of the maid outfit to her chest, He smirks and gently pulls the outfit off. "To be shy all of a sudden... This morning I dressed you."

"shut up." She mumbles. "I'm not forgiving you for that." She quickly gets out of the outfit, then grabs her nightdress and a towel, wrapping the towel around herself.

"I have some things to attend to. I'll leave for a little while."

"I need a shower anyways." She sighs.

"I'll return when my duties are done for the night." Sebastian walks out, leaving Angel alone. She sighs, then looks at her wrist.

"My wrist..." Angel frowns as she looks over the quickly healing scars. Sebastian had become very brutal in his attempt to drink as much blood as he possibly could. He bit Angel several times. Clearly he was starving. Angel blood was a good replacement to human souls for demons, but far harder to come by. And to add the sweet poison on top of that, it spelled pain for Angel. "I suppose I'll need to be careful when he drinks." She sighs and walks into the shower. She was ready to relax for a short while. In the shower she brings out her wings. She suddenly feels a bit cramped, but doesn't mind. She allows the water to run down her soft feathers, then she grabs a bottle she had set next to the shower and pours out a little of its contents. She rubs her hands together, then begins running her hands over her feathers. She was cleaning them, and being very gentle about it.

"It's been a while." Angel suddenly freezes, the voice painfully familiar. "Angel, i've been ordered to retrieve you."

"I see..." Angel quickly finishes washing her feathers. "Well, I'm afraid your master will be disappointed."

"And why is that?"

"Because I will not go with _you_." She growls. "The last time I did I nearly died."

"This time I won't let you escape." He throws knives at Angel. She ducks below them.

"Attacking a lady while she's attempting to wash, how unproffesional of you. That's ignoring the fact that you're in here at all. What kind of a butler intrudes on a lady like this?"

"Come with me, now."

"I'm afraid I won't be going with you." She pulls out a few of the knives, looking them over. "So have fun explaining this to your master." More knives are thrown at Angel, she returns the shots with the ones she pulled from the wall. She was trapped, no where to go, not while she was naked like this. She needed just a moment to pull on her clothes. Even her nightgown would be better than this.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Claud shoves the curtain aside, but finds the shower empty. The door behind him closes. He sighs. "Of course you must be difficult." He walks to the door, then walks out in time to see the young girl dive out her window. What he doesn't notice is that she's only holding her nightgown. As Angel dives out the window, to her own irritation without clothes, she tosses her nightgown out in front of her. She dives into it, her wings disappearing long enough for her to get into the clothing, then reappearing to carry her up to the roof where Claud soon joins her. "Why must you fight?"

"Why must you chase?" Claud pushes his glasses up a bit.

"You are an irritation. Would you only give up..."

"You first." She holds her hands out. "Give up and I'll spare you."

"Spare me?" She smirks, then holds up one of the knives that had been thrown at her. Angel holds out her arm and makes a small cut. Blood wells up and wraps around her arm until it reaches the bottom. The scent starts to fog Claud's mind. He watches the single drop of blood, barely hanging on to Angel's arm. Then it falls and hits the roof. Suddenly a surge of pain hits Claud. He takes a step back, surprised.

"In most cases, this poison only does damage to angels. However..." Another drop falls, and another surge of pain wells up and almost throws Claud off his feet. "Since it is mingled with my blood, since it is a part of me, i have found a few ways to control its power. That includes this case." Another drop, more pain. "Each drop will make you suffer because you have not tasted this blood. Now, either you leave, or I will spill more of my own blood." She holds the knife to her wrist. "An immense amount of blood, i can't imagine the pain that would bring."

"No!" Claud sighs. "Fine, I will leave." He hesitates, his mind wandering to the smell of her blood, but finally he gives up and leaves before more pain ruins him. Angel sighs, then shakes her head. She looks at her blood, then licks it. It tasted so normal to her, nothing special. She sighs.

"Whatever... I'm going to bed." She mumbles as she returns to her room. She falls onto her bed, shutting her eyes.

"I see I missed something interesting." She opens her eyes and looks over at Sebastian as he closes her door behind him. She smiles slightly at him.

"Yes, you did." Sebastian walks over, then sits on the edge of her bed. He takes her wrist and licks the blood off, then lies down next to Angel. She blushes, looking into his eyes. "Sebastian..." He strokes her cheek, then cups it. Angel places her hand over his.

"Yes my little angel?" She smiles at him, genuinely happy to have him with her. He returns the smile, though she sees a hint of more selfish motives in his eyes, and hears it in his voice. She sighs, but continues to smile.

"Do you want more blood?" He smirks slightly, then lightly kisses Angel. She blushes and closes her eyes. He then kisses her neck a few times. Finally he bites her neck. She winces, but then doesn't move for a minute or two. Instead she feels her blood slowly leaving her body, and listens to the sounds of Sebastian lapping it up. When she does move she hesitates, then places her hand over the back of his head. She shuts her eyes and gently runs her fingers through his hair. Sebastian, should he be in a better position to talk, might have mentioned how he felt soothed a bit by her, and how her hands were soft and comforting. But he wasn't going to talk and give up the blood, not now...


	3. Chapter 3

"This is..." Angel sighs. She was faced with three disasters. Ciel and Sebastian had left earlier that day to fight Alois, and she was left at home with the other servants. So far it was a pain. They ruined everything. Of course she cleaned up at them. But, in their attempt to make up for everything, they had almost blown up the mansion and burned down the garden. "You three..." She shakes her head. Since Sebastian was gone she was able to wear pants and a shirt instead of her irritating maid outfit.

"We're sorry." they bow. She shakes her head.

"It's alright. I want you three to go sit somewhere and not bother anything. Alright?" They nod, then walk away, all feeling bad. She looks at the mess they made, then sighs. "How am I expected to keep these three under control? I'm in the body of a child..." she quickly gets to work, first putting out fires, then cleaning and fixing the house. When she finishes with that she reworks the garden, and somehow manages to get a picnic created and set up for the rest of the staff in one of the new clearings in the yard. When the others come out they're amazing.

"Wow!"

"this looks amazing!"

"How'd you do it Angel?" She shakes her head.

"It was nothing. Now, please enjoy." They do. She watches them eat for a few moments, then sighs and looks up at the sun. "I think the young master and Sebastian should be returning so..." she's cut off.

"Angel!" She looks over and frowns.

"Sebastian! Ciel!" She runs over. "Ciel, what did you do!" Sebastian hands Ciel over to Angel. She carefully holds him.

"It was nothing." Ciel mumbles. She sighs.

"Come on Sebastian, lets get him inside and cleaned up." The two head inside, leaving the others outside to wonder whats going on. "Now, what did you do?" Angel sets Ciel down on a chair. Sebastian walks over with some supplies and cleans Ciel off. Then she careully wraps his hand.

"It was nothing."

"The young master decided to challenge Alois to a duel, and hurt his hand holding back a sword." Angel sighs, then kisses Ciel's forhead.

"Ciel, you must be more careful, or next time i'll have to join you and Sebastian." Ciel sighs, and she sighs as well. "Alright, be careful. You'll be fine now." Ciel looks at his bandaged hand, then gets off the chair.

"Sebastian, I'm going to my room. I want to eat dinner in there tonight."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bows. Ciel walks out, then Angel shakes her head.

"you should have brought me Sebastian."

"No, there was no need for that."

"Clearly." She traces an X cut into Sebastians cheek.

"This is nothing." He looks her up and down, and she smirks.

"Yes, I escaped today. For several days I put up with your outfit, so I'm entitled to time in my own."

"You are a stubborn one." He strokes her cheek, then kisses her lightly.

"I know." She smiles. "So are you." He smirks, then kisses her again, more deeply this time.

"Seby!" Suddenly Grell jumps through the glass, scythe going, and slashes at Angel. She does a flip and avoids the blades. "Who is this girl?" Angel glares at Grell. Sebastian sighs.

"Now I'll have to repair the window."

"Sebastian, who is this?" Angel and Grell continue their glares. Sebastian looks back and forth between them, then shakes his head.

"Come now Angel, we have things to do before the day is over. Grell, be a dear and clean this mess up." Sebastian walks out. Angel smirks at Grell, then runs after Sebastian. Grell frowns, following them. Angel notices, then frowns. She nudges Sebastian. He sighs, then smiles and drapes an arm over her shoulders.

"Sebastian, who is that?"

"A reaper, one who is very irritating."

"I can hear you, you know!" Angel sighs.

"Sebastian..." He looks at her, then smiles.

"Alright." The two walk into a room and shut the door. When Grell walks in they're both gone.

"What?" she frowns. "Seby!"

"This is nice." Angel and Sebastian are in the floor above. They had snuck out a window.

"Yes. Unfortunatly I don't know how long until we're found out."

"Well then, we should enjoy the brief moments of peace and quiet." Sebastian smirks. He gently grabs Angel's hand and kisses her palm. he then kisses her wrist, and then finally bites it. Angel blushes slightly, but doesn't wince. She had gotten over the wincing ver the last few days.

"Angel..." Sebastian pulls away, blood on his lips still. Angel reaches up with her free hand and wipes the blood off his lips and chin. Sebastian then takes her fingers and licks the blood off them. "I am very grateful you showed up."

"as am I." Angel reaches up and kisses Sebastian lightly. Then Sebastian returns to her blood for a few minutes, until Grell suddenly throws open the door, surprising them.

"What is this?" Grell frowns. "Seby! Are you drinking her..." Grell sniffs a few times, then smiles. "What IS that delightful smell?"

"Wait..." Angel frowns. "I didn't realize angelicon worked on reapers."

"Angelicon? Oh yes! Dear, that stuff is to die for!"

"Well, good to know." Angel looks at Sebastian. He still had her wrist to his lips, but he wasn't drinking anything.

"You know, if Seby is going to enjoy angelicon then I must have some!" She runs over, but Angel and Sebastian seperate, allowing Grell to run past them, and then fall out the window. They sigh.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry, but I don't think we can continue."

"No, I don't think so either." Sebastian sighs. The two walk out, deciding to clean up the mansion and make sure everything is in its right place. Come that night Angel is in her room, in her nightgown. She falls onto her bed then stares up at the cieling. She only wore this because it was more comfortable while she waited for the next morning to come, she didn't necessarily sleep. Of course, the other reason was for Sebastian. Her neck, like classical vampires believe, is the best source of blood from a body for drinking. So she wore the nightgown, which had only thin straps over her shoulders.

"I don't like you." Grell leans on the inside of Angel's door. She closes her eyes.

"I don't like you."

"Sebastian is mine! You can't have him you little child!"

"Child? What are you thinking?" She opens her eyes and looks over at Grell. "Me, a child? I'm nearly as old as Sebastian." She sits up, glaring at Grell. "And you, what makes you think you're entitled to Sebastian? Do you have a past with him? A real past that makes you really want to be near him?" She growls, surprising Grell. "Do you have anything he even wants? Anything that would make him care about you?"

"I..."

"No." She growls more. "So leave me alone! I'll play nice until you get in my way."

"Hey! Since when do angels care about demons so much?"

"Since when do reapers?"

"I'm not an exact opposite!"

"You're the opposite of something." Angel mutters as she lies back down. "Just leave me be!"

"What? Are you ordering me around?" Grell pulls out her scythe and starts it up. "Lets see how much damage i can do to you before someone notices." Grell attacks Angel. But before the blade reaches Angel's head she reaches up and grabs the blades. They suddenly halt in her hands, and she smirks.

"You picked a fight with a divine being. Now, is that really smart?" She kicks Grell, sending her flying at the door, which opens just in time for her to fly out of the room. Sebastian sighs, then walks in, closing the door behind him, and locking it.

"I see you had a visitor."

"yes." Angel sighs. She looks up at the cieling, then at Sebastian as he walks over and sits on her edge of the bed. She sits up, then rests her head on his shoulders. After a few moments she sighs.

"Something wrong?"

"Sebastian, how long do you intend to allow me to be here?"

"With Ciel, until our contract expires, or I am ordered to be rid of you. However..." He lifts her chin, making her look at him. "Long after Ciel is gone I expect you to still be at my side."

"Why is that? My blood."

"yes." He lightly kisses her on the lips. "However, you are more important to me than just that."

"Liar." She pulls away, then looks out her window. "I mean nothing to you, other than a snack to keep you from fainting between souls."

"I suppose, if I'm being honest, you would be correct." Angel knew this was true, she always knew, but it still felt like her heart was cracking. "Does it mean so much to you?"

"Yes, it does." She shakes her head. "But, what does it matter with how things are now? It doesn't... For now I'll stay, but..." She looks at Sebastian, all the emotion she had moments ago suddenly gone. "Once you devour Ciel's soul, I'll return to my own life. Theres no point for me to remain with you."

"Why wait then?"

"just shut up." She looks back out the window. After a few moments Sebastian leans over and kisses her neck. She doesn't fight it. Everything seems pointless to her right now. Instead she allows him to bite her neck and steal her blood to satisfy his hunger. When he finishes he walks out, leaving Angel alone. "A demon, and yet..." she sighs. "My stupidity is beyond measure." she shakes her head, then rests it in her hand. "History repeats itself..."

_"What is this?" angel looks around. She was still young, and had rarely experienced an encounter with demons. One had found his way to her heart though, and softened her to the same point as Sebastian. Now he had led her somewhere she wasn't familiar with._

_"It's somewhere I love to visit, particularly with others." Suddenly he grabs Angel and shoves her into a room. Then he shoves her onto a bed and pins her down._

_"F-Frederick!" He bites her neck. The biting wasn't unusual, but everything else was._

_"Angel..." He pulls away, smirking, his mouth dripping with blood. "Do you know how many ways I can kill an angel?" Her eyes go blank._

_"Wh-what?" He grabs her arm, near the shoulder, gripping it tightly. Then he drags his hand down her arm, nails cutting into her flesh._

_"And of course, your blood, and whats in it, that will just add to my list of ways." _

_"N-no!" For what seemed like hours Frederick tortured Angel. He drained a good amount of her blood, mostly by drinking it. He couldn't keep himself from doing so with such a strong scent. But when it gets later he begins to let her drain out and collect the blood, collect the poison. Angel lies limp on the bed, her body torn up, her eyes blank._

_"I'm so glad you aren't fighting this my dear." Frederick smirks. "You've made this go so well." He walks over and strokes her cheek. Suddenly the life floods back into Angel's eyes. She grabs his wrist, then yanks him down so their faces are inches apart. She glares into his eyes._

_"It's time I gave you what you deserve." She shoves him away, then pulls all the tubes and such out of her. She stands, the blood sliding down her body, clothes, and onto the floor. Frederick doesn't have time to react. Angel quickly destroys frederick. Then she looks at all the blood. The room was filled with it. She looks down at her body. Frederick had torn up her arms and legs, her throat had several cuts, though not severe ones, and all down her torso were cuts. She was surprised she was alive. "I shouldn't be surprised. Demons... there is no chance with any of them." She then gets to work cleaning up everything she can, including drinking her own blood, and burning everything with blood on it. In the end she walks out of the building, then burns it down. All the blood on her was cleaned, though she hadn't changed yet. Her clothes were torn up, she'd need to change and burn them too..._

"Angel..." She blinks, surprised. Angel had been lost in her memories and thoughts for a few hours now. She looks at her door, Ciel is standing there.

"Yes Ciel?"

"I..." He frowns, not sure what he wants to say. Angel sighs, then smiles and motions for him to walk over.

"Come on, I'll keep you company." He nods and walks over, then gets in the bed with her. Ciel rests his head on her lap, and she runs her fingers through his hair. "Did something happen Ciel?"

"I..." He looks at the wall in front of him. "I had a nightmare."

"How come you didn't call for Sebastian?" He shuts his eyes.

"I was going to, but then I thought of you, and I wanted to come be with you." She smiles.

"alright." Ciel falls asleep. After a short while Sebastian walks in.

"I see, thats where he went." He smiles.

"yes." Angel gently strokes Ciel's cheek. He moves a little, but otherwise sleeps soundly.

"I'll take..."

"No."

"what?"

"Just, leave him, for now." Sebastian smiles slightly.

"I suppose I can let him rest a while longer with you." She looks at Sebastian. It was obvious he didn't want her touching him. He didn't want anyone to touch Ciel. It tainted his soul, ruined the taste, at least a little. She wondered, if she tasted so delicous, what she actually did to Ciel's soul and its taste.

"Is this upsetting you Sebastian?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Very much."

"Why?" Sebastian doesn't answer. "What will you do if I don't give him up to you?" She sees his eyes flash, and can't help but smirk. "Of course. No demon is truly different from another." She looks down at Ciel, then out the window. "You all are sickening..."

"That wasn't what you said before." He takes a step towards Angel, and she catches his scent, and for the first time it disgusts her.

"I suppose this is what happens when the past replays itself." she looks down at Ciel again. "All of life is so much like a broken record, and things fall apart too often."

"Do you still plan to stay?"

"I don't know now..." She carefully moves Ciel, and he curls up with one of her pillows. She then gets out of bed and walks over to Sebastian. She looks up into his eyes, and the lack of care shatters what parts of her heart had somehow survived. She looks down, then walks over to her clothes. She picks up the coat she had cherished and walks over, pushing it into his hands. "I'll leave tomorrow."

"Why not now?" She knew if she cared anymore that would have hurt horribly, but at this point she was numb to the emotional trauma.

"He wanted to be with me. I'll stay until he wakes up." She walks back to the bed and sits on the edge of it, next to Ciel. She doesn't touch him though. Sebastian watches her for a few moments, then leaves the room. "I'm sorry Ciel..." She hangs her head, then smirks slightly as a few tears trickle down her cheeks. "I hope you'll understand why I'm going to leave you..."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is..." Angel sighs. She was faced with three disasters. Ciel and Sebastian had left earlier that day to fight Alois, and she was left at home with the other servants. So far it was a pain. They ruined everything. Of course she cleaned up at them. But, in their attempt to make up for everything, they had almost blown up the mansion and burned down the garden. "You three..." She shakes her head. Since Sebastian was gone she was able to wear pants and a shirt instead of her irritating maid outfit.

"We're sorry." they bow. She shakes her head.

"It's alright. I want you three to go sit somewhere and not bother anything. Alright?" They nod, then walk away, all feeling bad. She looks at the mess they made, then sighs. "How am I expected to keep these three under control? I'm in the body of a child..." she quickly gets to work, first putting out fires, then cleaning and fixing the house. When she finishes with that she reworks the garden, and somehow manages to get a picnic created and set up for the rest of the staff in one of the new clearings in the yard. When the others come out they're amazing.

"Wow!"

"this looks amazing!"

"How'd you do it Angel?" She shakes her head.

"It was nothing. Now, please enjoy." They do. She watches them eat for a few moments, then sighs and looks up at the sun. "I think the young master and Sebastian should be returning so..." she's cut off.

"Angel!" She looks over and frowns.

"Sebastian! Ciel!" She runs over. "Ciel, what did you do!" Sebastian hands Ciel over to Angel. She carefully holds him.

"It was nothing." Ciel mumbles. She sighs.

"Come on Sebastian, lets get him inside and cleaned up." The two head inside, leaving the others outside to wonder whats going on. "Now, what did you do?" Angel sets Ciel down on a chair. Sebastian walks over with some supplies and cleans Ciel off. Then she careully wraps his hand.

"It was nothing."

"The young master decided to challenge Alois to a duel, and hurt his hand holding back a sword." Angel sighs, then kisses Ciel's forhead.

"Ciel, you must be more careful, or next time i'll have to join you and Sebastian." Ciel sighs, and she sighs as well. "Alright, be careful. You'll be fine now." Ciel looks at his bandaged hand, then gets off the chair.

"Sebastian, I'm going to my room. I want to eat dinner in there tonight."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bows. Ciel walks out, then Angel shakes her head.

"you should have brought me Sebastian."

"No, there was no need for that."

"Clearly." She traces an X cut into Sebastians cheek.

"This is nothing." He looks her up and down, and she smirks.

"Yes, I escaped today. For several days I put up with your outfit, so I'm entitled to time in my own."

"You are a stubborn one." He strokes her cheek, then kisses her lightly.

"I know." She smiles. "So are you." He smirks, then kisses her again, more deeply this time.

"Seby!" Suddenly Grell jumps through the glass, scythe going, and slashes at Angel. She does a flip and avoids the blades. "Who is this girl?" Angel glares at Grell. Sebastian sighs.

"Now I'll have to repair the window."

"Sebastian, who is this?" Angel and Grell continue their glares. Sebastian looks back and forth between them, then shakes his head.

"Come now Angel, we have things to do before the day is over. Grell, be a dear and clean this mess up." Sebastian walks out. Angel smirks at Grell, then runs after Sebastian. Grell frowns, following them. Angel notices, then frowns. She nudges Sebastian. He sighs, then smiles and drapes an arm over her shoulders.

"Sebastian, who is that?"

"A reaper, one who is very irritating."

"I can hear you, you know!" Angel sighs.

"Sebastian..." He looks at her, then smiles.

"Alright." The two walk into a room and shut the door. When Grell walks in they're both gone.

"What?" she frowns. "Seby!"

"This is nice." Angel and Sebastian are in the floor above. They had snuck out a window.

"Yes. Unfortunatly I don't know how long until we're found out."

"Well then, we should enjoy the brief moments of peace and quiet." Sebastian smirks. He gently grabs Angel's hand and kisses her palm. he then kisses her wrist, and then finally bites it. Angel blushes slightly, but doesn't wince. She had gotten over the wincing ver the last few days.

"Angel..." Sebastian pulls away, blood on his lips still. Angel reaches up with her free hand and wipes the blood off his lips and chin. Sebastian then takes her fingers and licks the blood off them. "I am very grateful you showed up."

"as am I." Angel reaches up and kisses Sebastian lightly. Then Sebastian returns to her blood for a few minutes, until Grell suddenly throws open the door, surprising them.

"What is this?" Grell frowns. "Seby! Are you drinking her..." Grell sniffs a few times, then smiles. "What IS that delightful smell?"

"Wait..." Angel frowns. "I didn't realize angelicon worked on reapers."

"Angelicon? Oh yes! Dear, that stuff is to die for!"

"Well, good to know." Angel looks at Sebastian. He still had her wrist to his lips, but he wasn't drinking anything.

"You know, if Seby is going to enjoy angelicon then I must have some!" She runs over, but Angel and Sebastian seperate, allowing Grell to run past them, and then fall out the window. They sigh.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry, but I don't think we can continue."

"No, I don't think so either." Sebastian sighs. The two walk out, deciding to clean up the mansion and make sure everything is in its right place. Come that night Angel is in her room, in her nightgown. She falls onto her bed then stares up at the cieling. She only wore this because it was more comfortable while she waited for the next morning to come, she didn't necessarily sleep. Of course, the other reason was for Sebastian. Her neck, like classical vampires believe, is the best source of blood from a body for drinking. So she wore the nightgown, which had only thin straps over her shoulders.

"I don't like you." Grell leans on the inside of Angel's door. She closes her eyes.

"I don't like you."

"Sebastian is mine! You can't have him you little child!"

"Child? What are you thinking?" She opens her eyes and looks over at Grell. "Me, a child? I'm nearly as old as Sebastian." She sits up, glaring at Grell. "And you, what makes you think you're entitled to Sebastian? Do you have a past with him? A real past that makes you really want to be near him?" She growls, surprising Grell. "Do you have anything he even wants? Anything that would make him care about you?"

"I..."

"No." She growls more. "So leave me alone! I'll play nice until you get in my way."

"Hey! Since when do angels care about demons so much?"

"Since when do reapers?"

"I'm not an exact opposite!"

"You're the opposite of something." Angel mutters as she lies back down. "Just leave me be!"

"What? Are you ordering me around?" Grell pulls out her scythe and starts it up. "Lets see how much damage i can do to you before someone notices." Grell attacks Angel. But before the blade reaches Angel's head she reaches up and grabs the blades. They suddenly halt in her hands, and she smirks.

"You picked a fight with a divine being. Now, is that really smart?" She kicks Grell, sending her flying at the door, which opens just in time for her to fly out of the room. Sebastian sighs, then walks in, closing the door behind him, and locking it.

"I see you had a visitor."

"yes." Angel sighs. She looks up at the cieling, then at Sebastian as he walks over and sits on her edge of the bed. She sits up, then rests her head on his shoulders. After a few moments she sighs.

"Something wrong?"

"Sebastian, how long do you intend to allow me to be here?"

"With Ciel, until our contract expires, or I am ordered to be rid of you. However..." He lifts her chin, making her look at him. "Long after Ciel is gone I expect you to still be at my side."

"Why is that? My blood."

"yes." He lightly kisses her on the lips. "However, you are more important to me than just that."

"Liar." She pulls away, then looks out her window. "I mean nothing to you, other than a snack to keep you from fainting between souls."

"I suppose, if I'm being honest, you would be correct." Angel knew this was true, she always knew, but it still felt like her heart was cracking. "Does it mean so much to you?"

"Yes, it does." She shakes her head. "But, what does it matter with how things are now? It doesn't... For now I'll stay, but..." She looks at Sebastian, all the emotion she had moments ago suddenly gone. "Once you devour Ciel's soul, I'll return to my own life. Theres no point for me to remain with you."

"Why wait then?"

"just shut up." She looks back out the window. After a few moments Sebastian leans over and kisses her neck. She doesn't fight it. Everything seems pointless to her right now. Instead she allows him to bite her neck and steal her blood to satisfy his hunger. When he finishes he walks out, leaving Angel alone. "A demon, and yet..." she sighs. "My stupidity is beyond measure." she shakes her head, then rests it in her hand. "History repeats itself..."

_"What is this?" angel looks around. She was still young, and had rarely experienced an encounter with demons. One had found his way to her heart though, and softened her to the same point as Sebastian. Now he had led her somewhere she wasn't familiar with._

_"It's somewhere I love to visit, particularly with others." Suddenly he grabs Angel and shoves her into a room. Then he shoves her onto a bed and pins her down._

_"F-Frederick!" He bites her neck. The biting wasn't unusual, but everything else was._

_"Angel..." He pulls away, smirking, his mouth dripping with blood. "Do you know how many ways I can kill an angel?" Her eyes go blank._

_"Wh-what?" He grabs her arm, near the shoulder, gripping it tightly. Then he drags his hand down her arm, nails cutting into her flesh._

_"And of course, your blood, and whats in it, that will just add to my list of ways." _

_"N-no!" For what seemed like hours Frederick tortured Angel. He drained a good amount of her blood, mostly by drinking it. He couldn't keep himself from doing so with such a strong scent. But when it gets later he begins to let her drain out and collect the blood, collect the poison. Angel lies limp on the bed, her body torn up, her eyes blank._

_"I'm so glad you aren't fighting this my dear." Frederick smirks. "You've made this go so well." He walks over and strokes her cheek. Suddenly the life floods back into Angel's eyes. She grabs his wrist, then yanks him down so their faces are inches apart. She glares into his eyes._

_"It's time I gave you what you deserve." She shoves him away, then pulls all the tubes and such out of her. She stands, the blood sliding down her body, clothes, and onto the floor. Frederick doesn't have time to react. Angel quickly destroys frederick. Then she looks at all the blood. The room was filled with it. She looks down at her body. Frederick had torn up her arms and legs, her throat had several cuts, though not severe ones, and all down her torso were cuts. She was surprised she was alive. "I shouldn't be surprised. Demons... there is no chance with any of them." She then gets to work cleaning up everything she can, including drinking her own blood, and burning everything with blood on it. In the end she walks out of the building, then burns it down. All the blood on her was cleaned, though she hadn't changed yet. Her clothes were torn up, she'd need to change and burn them too..._

"Angel..." She blinks, surprised. Angel had been lost in her memories and thoughts for a few hours now. She looks at her door, Ciel is standing there.

"Yes Ciel?"

"I..." He frowns, not sure what he wants to say. Angel sighs, then smiles and motions for him to walk over.

"Come on, I'll keep you company." He nods and walks over, then gets in the bed with her. Ciel rests his head on her lap, and she runs her fingers through his hair. "Did something happen Ciel?"

"I..." He looks at the wall in front of him. "I had a nightmare."

"How come you didn't call for Sebastian?" He shuts his eyes.

"I was going to, but then I thought of you, and I wanted to come be with you." She smiles.

"alright." Ciel falls asleep. After a short while Sebastian walks in.

"I see, thats where he went." He smiles.

"yes." Angel gently strokes Ciel's cheek. He moves a little, but otherwise sleeps soundly.

"I'll take..."

"No."

"what?"

"Just, leave him, for now." Sebastian smiles slightly.

"I suppose I can let him rest a while longer with you." She looks at Sebastian. It was obvious he didn't want her touching him. He didn't want anyone to touch Ciel. It tainted his soul, ruined the taste, at least a little. She wondered, if she tasted so delicous, what she actually did to Ciel's soul and its taste.

"Is this upsetting you Sebastian?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Very much."

"Why?" Sebastian doesn't answer. "What will you do if I don't give him up to you?" She sees his eyes flash, and can't help but smirk. "Of course. No demon is truly different from another." She looks down at Ciel, then out the window. "You all are sickening..."

"That wasn't what you said before." He takes a step towards Angel, and she catches his scent, and for the first time it disgusts her.

"I suppose this is what happens when the past replays itself." she looks down at Ciel again. "All of life is so much like a broken record, and things fall apart too often."

"Do you still plan to stay?"

"I don't know now..." She carefully moves Ciel, and he curls up with one of her pillows. She then gets out of bed and walks over to Sebastian. She looks up into his eyes, and the lack of care shatters what parts of her heart had somehow survived. She looks down, then walks over to her clothes. She picks up the coat she had cherished and walks over, pushing it into his hands. "I'll leave tomorrow."

"Why not now?" She knew if she cared anymore that would have hurt horribly, but at this point she was numb to the emotional trauma.

"He wanted to be with me. I'll stay until he wakes up." She walks back to the bed and sits on the edge of it, next to Ciel. She doesn't touch him though. Sebastian watches her for a few moments, then leaves the room. "I'm sorry Ciel..." She hangs her head, then smirks slightly as a few tears trickle down her cheeks. "I hope you'll understand why I'm going to leave you..."


	5. ExplanationUpdate

Alright, so, I understand my story ended kind of strangely.

I must admit, I have been incapable of finishing the anime. I tried, but my attempts have been failing (my computer hates me).

So, how I ended the story was basically with a kidnapping for a few days, then a rescue that didn't really end with much of anything but a goodbye. My character was kidnapped by Claude, and Sebastian saved her. He explained what had happened while she was kidnapped, but then they said goodbye and she left to travel the world alone like she had been doing. She again has the coat he first gave her, so she somewhat forgave Sebastian, and has kind of come to the realization that she's going to be alone forever, but she's used to it.

Anymore questions let me know!

I'm sorry its so weird of an ending. If i ever get to finish the anime I might edit the final chapter to adjust it to fit the anime better.


End file.
